The present invention generally relates to furniture. More particularly, implementations of the present invention provide outdoor furniture having integrated solar panels for powering and charging portable electronic devices.
Outdoor furniture is a type of furniture that is often used during daylight hours to provide comfortable outdoor seating, to shade users from the sun, or both. Outdoor furniture is commonly set up, for example, by swimming pools, on beaches, on patios, at picnic areas, at outdoor dining areas, on the decks of boats and ships, and at other outdoor recreational areas. Outdoor furniture is often used a relatively long distance away from electrical power sources. Since users often spend up to several hours using outdoor furniture while partaking in outdoor activities, the portable electronic device (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, portable music players, or portable televisions) that users use outdoors may run out of power and need to be charged.
As a result, users may have to use portable battery packs to recharge portable electronic devices, or manually run electrical lines from a main power source out to areas where outdoor furniture is located. Battery packs are often not designed to charge larger devices, such as tablet computers, and often are not capable of charging more than one device at a time. Furthermore, battery packs have a limited amount of stored power. Once a battery pack discharges, no power remains for charging portable electronic devices. Running a power line from a main power source to where users are at outdoors is often not possible where no power supply exists or is not practical where no power supply is reasonably close.
Therefore, an impetus exists for providing a convenient charging device for outdoor use for charging portable electronic devices.